Don't Know What Ya Got Till Its Gone
by Kajidragon
Summary: ~*Completed*~ Songfic. Mirai Bulma sends back a package for Chichi upon learning about Goku's death, hoping to help her through this tough time. *Song By Cinderella - Very Fitting*


.:: Don't Know What Ya Got Till Its Gone ::. **AN: I do not own DBZ nor Cinderella's song: Don't Know What Ya Got Till its Gone. **  
  
This is a song done by Cinderella, no not the fairy tale one. *grins sheepishly* I am currently trying to find a wav file so that you all can hear it. It fits perfectly with both Mirai Bulma and Chichi's situation.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Scene: After Cell is defeated and Goku decides to stay in the afterlife. Trunks returns after destroying the androids and cell of his time, and has a package from Mirai Bulma for Chichi.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I can't believe Mom wants me to give this too her," Mirai Trunks said to himself aloud. He looked at the small brown package. He knew its contents, as much as his mother loved his father, he had heard about the fight they had before he died at the hands of the androids. It seemed that only this article pulled her though that though time. Now she was handing it down to Chichi. Once Mirai Bulma heard that Goku chose to stay in the afterlife, she realized that Chichi would need this as well. Anger first, then sadness.   
  
Trunks sighed as he knocked on the door of the Son residence. He knew this was going to be difficult. He thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open. Chichi stood there, a shell of her former self. 'She's taking it as hard as Mom did,' Trunks thought to himself as he bowed in respect.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Chichi, Mom wanted me to bring you this," he quickly said, feeling uncomfortable as he held out the package. Chichi looked at him quizzically.   
  
"Bulma couldn't bring it herself? She must really be busy then," She muttered as she took the object from him.   
  
Trunks immediately knew that she thought he was speaking of the Bulma of this world. "No Ma'am, I am talking about my mother in my time," he softly said hoping that she would understand.   
  
Chichi's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, gomen. It must be important. Tell her thank you and that I hope things get better for her."   
  
Trunks forced a smile on his face. "Will do, Mrs. Chichi, take care of yourself."   
  
Chichi smiled back and nodded a thank you. She shut the door as she contemplated what had the young man so serious. 'Must be something about this package,' she thought as she sat down on her sofa. Tearing the package gently open, she found a letter. She shrugged to herself as she opened the note.   
  
_Dear Chichi,   
  
Trunks told me that Goku decided to stay in the afterlife. Sounds like our old Goku, always looking for an adventure while saving the earth. But on a serious note, I know what you are going through now. I went thought it when Vejita died on the battlefield those many years ago. It still hurts but not as badly as before. I just want you to pull thought it, you don't need to let this put an end to you being happy. Goku would not have wanted that. I enclosed a CD for you; I listened to it after Vejita died. It helped me through the anger and emptiness that followed. I hope it does for you as well. I know you feel the same way as me, like it was your fault. Work through it and take care of yourself.   
  
Love Always,   
Bulma (Mirai) _  
  
Chichi trembled as she read the ending statement. Like it was your fault. Mirai Bulma had hit the nail on the head. Chichi opened the rest of the package and found the small-enclosed CD. She walked over to her stereo, the one that Goten pitched a fit about until she bought it, and laid the shining disk down. As she pressed play she heard the eerie piano notes fill the room.   
  
**_I can't tell ya baby what went wrong  
I can't make you feel what you felt so long ago  
I'll let it show  
I can't give you back what's been hurt  
Heartaches come and go and all that's left are the words  
I can't let go  
_**  
  
Chichi let the tears fall as the first chorus sang. "What did I do wrong? Did he stop loving me? I will do anything to show him that I love him," she cried as she sat back down on the sofa, clutching one of the pillows as the rain from her soul tore down her cheeks. "I never could heal him from his battles, no matter how hard I tried. Kami I tried! Did I fail some way?" she asked the ceiling as the music continued to echo throughout the house.   
  
**_If we take some time to think it over baby  
Take some time, let me know  
If you really want to go  
_**  
  
Chichi held her head in her hands. Kami, Bulma was right, this was hitting home with her. She wished that he had of thought more before he decided to leave her for good. "He must have not wanted to come back home, why?"   
  
**_Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long  
_**  
  
"No I didn't know what I had, if I could only had shown him more of what I felt. But I couldn't help but mother him. He was just like a little kid, loving, sweet, innocent. Things I wouldn't have changed for the world," Chichi told the man singing. "I wish I only knew where I went wrong. I would change it, promise!" she cried out as her hand wiped the tears that fell freely from her eyes.   
  
**_I can't feel the things that cause you pain  
I can't clear my heart of your love it falls like rain  
Ain't the same  
I hear you calling far away  
Tearing through my soul I just can't take another day  
Who's to blame  
If we take some time to think it over baby  
Take some time let me know  
If you really wanna go  
_**   
  
Chichi curled up on the sofa and rocked herself. "I will never be able to forget you, my Goku. My love for you burns too brightly like a flame, one that will never go out. I am sorry for all the times I caused you pain, I never meant to yell so much. I don't know how I am going to survive with you gone," she sobbed as the chorus continued.   
  
**_Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long  
_**  
  
Outside a figure stood, watching the woman inside cry as he heard the lyrics. He stretched his newly acquired wings in agony. It tore at him to see her broken up as she was. He never realized she would take this so hard, but again he was never good at matters of the heart.   
  
**_Do you wanna see me beggin' baby  
Can't you give me just one more day  
Can't you see my heart's been draggin' lately  
I've been lookin' for the words to say  
_**  
  
"I would do anything, if it meant me going to heaven and begging at his feet, I would. How am I going to get through this?" Chichi replied through tears. She looked absentmindedly to their family picture, sadly smiling as she looked at her husband. "If you only knew Goku, our family is growing and you will miss it all," she solemnly said as she placed her hand on top of her stomach. "You will never know. I need a sign, something, anything. Just tell me. I know I have to move on, but when?"   
  
**_Don't know what you got till it's gone  
Don't know what it is I did so wrong  
Now I know what I got  
It's just this song  
And it ain't easy to get back  
Takes so long_**   
  
Chichi sighed as she rose from the sofa as the song came to an end. "I need to send her a heartfelt thank you. He may never come back, but at least now I feel more calm," she quietly said to herself. She heard a soft movement behind her as she took out the CD. Chichi froze as she felt a hand softly caress her hair once then stop. She turned around quickly to grab a glance at the intruder only to watch a single feather float to the ground. Chichi fell to her knees as she gently picked up the soft object. "So you still care. Come back home soon, I love you," she smiled, clutching the feather, as she walked toward the window and watched the shadow disappear into the clouds.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
I couldn't help but take a break from my two stories to write this. I was going through my CD's and ran across it when this idea hit me. ^.^ I hope yall liked! Take care! 


End file.
